An animal model of Pseudomonas aeruginosa endocarditis with aortic valve injury has been created in the dog subjected to aortic valve injury. In humans this disease is almost exclusively seen in narcotic addicts. Our studies will attempt to define whether chronic administration of morphine, talc, quinine, talc and morphine, or Pseudomonas aeruginosa alone is sufficient to cause endocarditis in the dog without aortic valve injury. Serial studies of cardiopulmonary function will be carried out in dogs receiving morphine, talc, and morphine, as well as in dogs who have aortic valve injury and Pseudomonas endocarditis. The effect of talc, morphine, and Pseudomonas endocarditis on morphine and aminoglycoside antibiotic kinetics will be determined.